penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Bronn Wilson
Appearance 5’10”, brown eyes, lightskin, Brown shaggy hair, wears a red bandana around his neck, a brown cowboy style hat, black coat, underneath some studded leather armor, there are also multiple holsters that contain firearms, on his belt a long sword and a big pouch Personality Bronn is friendly to almost everyone. He is mostly calm and prefers listening more then talking. He does get excited when talking about crafting or guns or innovation of new technology. Childhood Bronn lived in Oldhaven Many different types of people would come and go. Bronn was the youngest of his family. As a family Bronn had a father Abarham Wilson, his mother Daisy Wilson, and two brothers Arthur Wilson and Karl Wilson. Things at home were not the best. His father and mother fought and his brothers and father would leave due to work. They would both go away for long period of time. As time went on Bronn's mother grew tired of his father and started seeing someone else. Bronn's father came back one day different and changed once he found out that his wife was seeing someone else he went to the man's ship to deal with it. Caught up in his rage Bronn's father kills the man and his wife. Bronn being a curious and sneaky kid sees this all go down. So he goes back home, gathers some materials and leaves in the night. Bronn purchases with the money he stole from home a passage on a ship but will have to work as well to make full payment. The ship set sail and was on its way. On the ship the captain who was a female tiefling named Captain Annabel had a soft spot for Bronn and taught Bronn how to swing a sword and shoot a gun. After about 3 months aboard the ship Bronn had found his place aboard the crew. He would run small crates or letters from the ship to the town when the ship was docked. But one night Bronn was running behind schedule and didn't make it in time. The ship sailed away thinking Bronn was on board. So Bronn was left with a small crate of goods in the unknown town of Pearlside. Bronn wandered the town looking for some shelter and went down an alleyway. When he went down the alley three guys jumped him, beat him up and were about to take his things but a giant hooded man stopped them. The hooded man turned out to be a Goliath named Vorik and they made each other a few deals and continued on there way to a town called Hillcrest and further to a tavern just outside of it Family * Abarham Wilson is Bronns Father he wasn't good to any of his kids but was the worst to bronn. When bronn saw him kill his mother he sore to put a bullet in him. He is thought to be in prison for murder but its not for certain. * Daisy Wilson was Bronns Mother she was kind and loving to him and all of her children all she wanted was a big happy family but resorted to drinking when she was left alone at home with bronn which led to her sleeping with other men which then led to her death. * Karl Wilson is Bronns Brother they didn't get along to well he would always bully bronn and take their fathers side on everything. He is either in jail with their father or off somewhere causing trouble * Arthur Wilson is the eldest son and was out of the house when bronn was young. bronn looked up to him though and when they where around each other they got along. He didn't seem as bad as Karl or their Father but also seemed to follow in their fathers foot steps. Goals Put a bullet in his father: Completed Try and make Ogbruh proud by doing good deeds Invent Something Badass Build an AirshipCategory:Player Character